


Exodus be mine

by turntechGodhead (castiel_and_gabriels_wings)



Series: turntechGodhead: the album [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Lemons get sour, My first rap ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel_and_gabriels_wings/pseuds/turntechGodhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rap Dave made for his girl (who's an OC)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exodus be mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first rap. I hope you all like it. I do not own Home stuck or any of its characters.

Spittin' rhymes 'bout Exodus son  
The baddest bitch who's known for having some fun  
(You know)  
'Dese rhymes I be spittn'  
'Bout my girl who be stripin'  
Legs be splitting'  
As I be ready to getta lickin'  
(Haha)  
With her blond ass hair  
And her sexy flair  
All the heads be turnin'  
As her body's burnin'  
(Oh yeah)  
Sexy as fuck  
All you other little bitches betta back up  
That's where I park my truck  
(Yeah huh)  
She be mine  
I clip y'all spectators on the dime  
You all be wasting my time  
(You know)  
She's the baddest of 'em all  
She be makin' them crawl  
But Strider makes her sprawl  
And climb up the wall  
(Oh shit)  
After we be done  
We both be sore  
But craving more  
(Hell yeah)  
When I take her to back  
And let her handle that sack  
She scratching my back  
Like I do to my turntable  
(Damn)  
She got a ticket to the show  
Where I make it snow  
Look no hands Bro!  
She be screamin' "Dave Strider"  
As I bump and grind her  
(Uh huh)  
All you dudes out there  
With your fake tan and hair  
Betta step the hell down  
You stupid ass-clown  
Exodus be mine  
She be your endin'  
An apocalyptic bitch  
With no time to be spendin'  
(Nun uh)  
Step back and look  
'Cause I wrote the book  
You ballers be schooled  
She be the teacher  
Make you cry for a preacher  
Bless you, bless him  
'Cause she be makin' a mess  
(Oh)  
So when you be watchin'  
Thinkin' 'bout how to slap it  
Bitch I'm the one who tap it  
And can bust it out and rap it  
So you betta run  
It's time for the knight and the queen to have some fun  
Run away little jester  
Go find another to pester  
These phat rhymes be done  
Go play with your dick, son


End file.
